classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dser
Car Identifier Hey Adam, Last night I had an idea, could we possibly code a little thing like this? But instead of making it for birds, we make it for cars? The wiki is nearing it's third birthday now and the whole idea about making this wiki was to help people identify cars that they had seen. Perhaps if we can create a set of images (silhouettes or outlines) to go along with such categories as size, body shape, headlight shape, taillight shape, did the car have fins etc? It is just a thought, it may or may not be possible. If it is, then that is great and I will get to making some images straight away. I know it will mean a lot of coding from both of our ends. I was thinking of making it like a form with radio buttons etc like the RSPB identifier. If it is possible please let me know, if not, I will try to find another way of making a similar thing online somewhere. Let me know what you think. This would be the next big project after we manage to sort a map out which we still need to discuss. Regards, --James May (talk) 10:55, August 5, 2014 (UTC) RE: Car Identifier and Map Hey Adam, I am glad to hear that my idea is possible, even if it is going to be quite intensive. Also with the map idea, I think using Wikia's new map service is probably best. A shame it didn't come earlier! To discuss things, of course we need to be in chat. I will be around for a little but tonight whilst I am at a friends sorting a few emails out etc. I will be on chat for a bit, hopefully I bump into you. Regards, James May (talk) 23:02, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Chat Hey Adam, I shall be around for those time periods toady, our internet has been sorted. We got a surprise call this morning saying another customer in the area has dropped out, so our ISP was willing to fit all of our stuff a few days early :) Hopefully, see you soon! James May (talk) 10:51, August 6, 2014 (UTC) OldRacingCars Hey Adam, Just doing some research for some of the Brabham cars (which we have millions of to do) and I cam across this page - http://www.oldracingcars.com/brabham/ The site itself seems very useful and I can see us using it a basis of information for many pages to come over the next few months. I want us to try to focus a little more on Formula One cars and cars made by the same manufacturers such as Brabham and Lola etc as next year marks 65 years since the first Formula One Grand Prix. Obviously there are still the growing lists of cars we need to add around the racecars, but I though 65 years is quite a milestone. I know that in a few years time, NASCAR will be celebrating it's 70th Anniversary, so we can always do something similar for that then :) What do you think? Regards, James May (talk) 00:32, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Update Hey Adam, I have been slacking recently for a number of reasons, one because I recently moved house and have had a million things to sort out and another is that my final year at university has begun. Tragically last month I also lost my grandfather to cancer, so again I have has other things on my mind. I have also lost the email that used to be associated to this account, I can now be contacted on steveallain@live.co.uk If you have been trying to contact me then I apologise, there are lots that need to be done and hopefully I will be able to get a number of them sorted before Christmas! Hopefully we will speak soon. Steve Chevrolet Concept Cars Hey Adam, Recently I have been busy adding a ton of concept car pages. I have come across some Chevrolet ones, knowing how much you like Chevrolet I thought I would offer them to you, to complete in your spare time. There is no rush as always :) Chevrolet Corvette SS - http://www.carstyling.ru/car/2892/ Chevrolet Chevy II Super Nova - http://www.carstyling.ru/ru/car/1964_chevrolet_chevy_ii_super_nova/ Chevrolet Corvette C2 Prototype XP-720 - http://www.carstyling.ru/ru/car/1962_chevrolet_corvette_c2_prototype_xp_720/ Chevrolet Corvair Super Spyder - http://www.carstyling.ru/ru/car/1962_chevrolet_corvair_super_spyder/ Chevrolet Q Corvette XP-84 - http://www.carstyling.ru/ru/car/1957_chevrolet_q_corvette_xp_84/ Chevrolet CERV I - http://www.carstyling.ru/ru/car/1960_chevrolet_cerv_i/ Chevrolet Corvair Coupe Speciale - http://www.carstyling.ru/ru/car/1960_chevrolet_corvair_coupe_speciale/ Chevrolet Corvair Sebring Spyder - http://www.carstyling.ru/ru/car/1961_chevrolet_corvair_sebring_spyder/ Chevrolet Corvair Monza SS - http://www.carstyling.ru/ru/car/1962_chevrolet_corvair_monza_ss/ Chevrolet Wedge Corvette - http://www.carstyling.ru/ru/car/1963_chevrolet_wedge_corvette/ Chevrolet XP-898 - www.carstyling.ru/ru/car/1973_chevrolet_xp_898/ Chevrolet Manta Ray - http://www.carstyling.ru/ru/car/1969_chevrolet_manta_ray/ Chevrolet AstroVette - http://www.carstyling.ru/ru/car/1968_chevrolet_astrovette/ Chevrolet Corvette XP-819 Rear Engine - http://www.carstyling.ru/ru/car/1964_chevrolet_corvette_xp_819_rear_engine/ Chevrolet California IROC Camaro - http://www.carstyling.ru/ru/car/1989_chevrolet_california_iroc_camaro/ Chevrolet Venture - http://www.carstyling.ru/ru/car/1988_chevrolet_venture/ Chevrolet XT-2 - http://www.carstyling.ru/ru/car/1989_chevrolet_xt_2/ Regards, James May (talk) 02:48, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Getting back into the swing of things Hey Adam, Now that I'm back and everything has settled down I'm going to try to start editing back here on a daily basis again around my other commitments. I'm not sure how successful this will be but it can't hurt giving it a shot. Hopefully I'll see you around as well! James May (talk) 00:08, October 8, 2015 (UTC)